Multiple individual users engaging in a multimedia conference may be able to view and hear one another irrespective of the users' physical locations. In this manner, multimedia conferences may allow disparately located users to participate in activities generally associated with collocated users, such as panel discussions, multi-person interviews, or classes. In some instances, a multimedia conference may be of interest to third party viewers who are not participants in the multimedia conference. For example, third party viewers may be interested in viewing, in real-time, a discussion panel held via a multimedia conference.